marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Time Police
If you don’t remember The Time Police is Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl and they protect time and stuff. :- Marrissaverse Stories 2015 The Time Police is a team of chronomads led by Aranna Sorket. Their focus is maintaining the integrity of the Marrissaverse and its timeline, focusing on Enchiridion Marrissa as an immutable "bible" of sorts whose truthiness must be ensured at all times. History The Time Police (though, not known by that name yet) has its origins in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, with Aranna being knocked by Lately Pirate to the underground portion of Portal High School. There, she found Skepness Man Beauregarde's old rusty BMW, not in use by him anymore since Violet Beauregarde forbade him from traveling in time ever again, and assumed it as her own. Aranna thus proceeded to traverse many epochs familiar to MarissaTheWriter readers, before going to the Moon, where Flashlight Girl happened to be after being abducted by Moon aliens. Aranna, Flashlight Girl and Cranky Vasquez, Aranna's old friend from the era of Meanie Pixies' team, thus formed a group of chronomads. The teaser chapter of Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade describes their roles as follows: "... with Aranna calling the shots on who goes where, Cranky being the big historian who expanded Enchiridion Marrissa into an even greater book and Flashlight Girl being the explorer who would shed light on every mystery ever, quite literally." They also cooperate with Chell Junor Roberts, as she has the speshul powers necessary to perform larger-scale timeline manipulations. At first, the Time Police is wary of the Alpha Kids when they rebuild their delirious time car and use it for their own escapades, even if they don't involve altering the Marrissaverse's timeline in any way. However, soon enough actions of both groups put the timeline in jeopardy and "kill" Janet Roberts and Jack London, and thus, the Time Police find themselves hard at work restoring the timeline. Ultimately, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller, the remaining Alpha Kids, assist the Time Police in the goal indirectly, and thus are extended an invitation, which they decide to save for later. While this event is unseen in any story and some evidence points to the contrary, the members of the Time Police all eventually graduated from Portal High School, as revealed in The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out. The Time Police, as a group, were invited by Skepness Man and Chell Junor to act in their play Inside Out, with all of them portraying the roles of Riley Andersen's emotions: in the play, Aranna plays Sadness, Cranky plays Anger and Flashlight Girl plays Disgust. However, Flashlight Girl dies at the premiere because of a riot and soon enough, Meanie Pixies, now known as Candacension Pixies, reforms her team with Aranna and Cranky as subordinates and moves it to Altair, ending the Time Police's history. Their car was then taken on by Bertha and Loise Boombooms to travel to the main Marrissaverse and back to Altair, but then is stolen by Spectatress, Lately and Trapezi Pirates to go back to the main Marrissaverse, thus becoming the delirious time car originally in Lately's possession. Members Aranna Sorket Main article: Aranna Sorket Originally a Portal High School student disliked by a majority of the other students, Aranna feels at home while being a chronomad throughout the entirety of the Time Police's history, and therefore is distraught when Meanie forces her to assume her role in Altair. Cranky Vasquez Main article: Cranky Vasquez While Aranna and Cranky knew each other via their membership in Meanie Pixies' team, their bond is strengthened by their participation in the Time Police. However, as far as romantic relations go, Cranky prefers Flashlight Girl over Aranna. Flashlight Girl Main article: Joey Claire Being younger than Aranna or Cranky, Flashlight Girl has less direct involvement in the Time Police than either of them; though, she is still a valuable member, as her death puts an end to the team's chronomad endeavors. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (teaser chapter) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (First named "The Time Police") *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Time Police Time Police Time Police Time Police Time Police